Accurate reliability information associated with a part is desired in order to effectively manage the business aspects associated with the part. For example, a part with a low reliability may cause an excessive amount of warranty claims, which is undesirable. In addition, inaccurate reliability information may lead to disadvantageous service agreements based on the part. Currently, accurate reliability information is difficult and expensive to obtain. Current systems may address a narrow aspect of reliability. As such they each have a database of information, i.e., a piece of the puzzle. However, none of the existing systems combine the data in a manner that enables a thorough analysis of reliability characteristics. Generally the reliability data is limited, and difficult to analyze from multiple analysis perspectives.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.